Darkened Disney
by Sarah-Q
Summary: Every story has two sides. These are simply the more sinister ones.
1. Sleeping Beauty

Maleficent knew right from when the child was born that something was wrong. Born under a blood moon, Aurora had unnaturally pale skin, and black eyes. She never cried, never even made a sound. Just sat and watched everyone, with those dark, fathomless eyes.

Maleficent soon recognized the signs. She tried to warn the child's parents, but the king and queen loved their daughter and refused to see it's monstrous nature. She then tried to kill the monster before it killed the rest of the kingdome.

However, the Dark Spirits wished to protect it, and so sent three, cloaked in bright colors and in light and saved the child. The King and Queen then sent Aurora away with the three dark fairies and hid her.

Maleficent searched for the child, but the fairies hid her well. It wasn't till 16 years later, when stories of a cursed wood, inhabited by evil spirits, reached Maleficent's ears. Rumors persisted that no one came out alive, and the only remains on those who ventured in, was a pale, bloodless corpses.

She reached the place where the cursed woods lay. In the village nearest there a prince proclaimed that he would enter the woods and rid it of evil.

Cursing the Prince for his foolishness, she followed him, invisible. The forest filtered out almost all light, so the way ahead was dim. The Prince had a nervous look about him, that increased the father they went.

Until they heard the strains, of a melody, haunting, yet sweet at the same time.

_I know you,_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you,_

_The look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know its true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._

The song seemed to entrance the Prince and he nudged his horse into a gallop, and Maleficent hurried to keep up. They rode for a long while, all the time the song was growing louder. A feeling of dread filled Maleficent, as well as a feeling of foreboding. She did not want to find whatever was making that sound.

All of a sudden the Prince stopped, and stared ahead. In front of them was a cleaning and in that clearing stood a woman, with blonde hair, deathly pale hair and dark eyes. She was beautiful, in a monstrous, terrible sort of way.

Aurora beckoned to the Prince, with a twisted smile of her face, and he stumbled forward, entranced by her beauty. At this point Maleficent came out of the shadows, fully visible. This started Aurora and she clapped her hands and vanished.

After helping the furious Prince out of the woods, she sent her raven once again to look for Aurora. Thankfully this time it was able to locate the Princess. The three dark spirits had returned her to the castle, and Aurora had already disposed of her parents, all the other living souls within the castle.

Maleficent was able to lure Aurora away from her dark guardians for a while and it was enough time for Aurora to prick her finger and fall into an eternal sleep. She made enormous thorny bushes to grow around, and transformed her raven into a dragon to guard the place. All might have been well, had it not been for that Prince.

The three dark guardians could not break the spell that Maleficent had put on the Princess, but they had twisted it enough to create a loop hole. A mortal man had the power to break the spell. They went to the same Prince that Maleficent had rescued from the Princess earlier. They came to him in their cloaks of light, weeping and telling a sorrowful tale of the Princess. How she was cursed to sleep eternally by an evil fairy. Infuriated, the Prince proclaimed that he would not rest till he rescued the fair maiden from her.

They guided him to the castle, gave him a sword of darkness, which he used to cut a hole in the bramble. They guided his sword and though the dragon fought valiantly, he was slain.

If it was only the foolish Prince she had to fight, Maleficent would have certainly won. But out number 4 to 1 she was worn down and the Prince evently stabbed her with his sword. Blinking back the dark spots in her vision, she made one more attempt to stop the Prince. She hobbled up the tower only to see the Prince bending over Aurora's slumbering form. He kissed her, and a drop of blood trickled down, from a cut of his mouth he had gotten in the fight, in her mouth. The last thing that Maleficent saw before darkness overtook her vision was the awoken Aurora.


	2. Cinderella

The death of Cinderella's mother was no accident, and her father knew it well. Cinderella was a disturbed child, that constantly switched from a normal sweet girl, to an angry violent child. She talked to herself and to other inanimate objects.

In those days, this was though to be the result of possession, and most people like this were killed. Fearing for their daughter's life, Cinderella's mother and father kept her hidden for the rest on the world, saying that she was constantly ill and could not go out.

However, on this one fateful day Cinderella's father was at work and she flew into one of her rages. Her mother was sick and in her weakened state Cinderella killed her. Her father came home to find his wife dead in a pool of blood and Cinderella chattering happily to her dolls, the bloody knife beside her. Heartbroken, but determined to protect his daughter, he covered her death up saying it was the illness that killed her. He did later find love again and married Lady Tremaine.

Lady Tremaine and her two daughters moved in with Cinderella and her father and despite her mental state promise to protect and watch over her. However her died a short time later, ironically because of the same illness that her said killed his wife. Just before he died however, he gave his wife one last request. 'Hide Cinderella. Don't let them find out'

She gave her word, and the next day she moved Cinderella up to the attic to protect her own daughters and to allow visitors over. She wanted to make the house as normal as possible, to dissuade any suspicion.

This worked, but instead of believing that Cinderella was possesed, they believed she was being mistreated, fo the only glimpses that the got of her now, was her bruised and bloody face out the attic window. Whenever Cinderella flew into one her rages now, she beat and punch the walls and door of her room.

As she grew up, she began talking to the mice and birds that were up in the attic, sometimes treating them like pets, and sometimes Lady Tremaine would find their severed heads as she went to clean Cinderella's room.

On Anastasia and Drizella( Lady Tremaine daughters) and Cinderella's 16th year, the Kingdom held a ball and Lady Tremaine and her daughters had to attend. Cinderella could not and Lady Tremaine couldn't leave her with someone. So she locked to attic door and left, praying that the house and Cinderella would be alright when she came back.

Cinderella out on her mother's old dress and glass shoes, pretending she had a fairy god mother, climbed out the window and walked to the castle. The Prince was enchanted by her beauty and insisted on dancing with her.

Lady Tremaine was enjoying the night until she saw who was dancing with the prince. It was Cinderella. She couldn't do any thing, but once the dance stopped and the bell tolled midnight, Cinderella fled.

Lady Tremaine left that very moment and returned to the house. She put Cinderella back into her room and made sure to lock both door and window this time. The prince came over the next day looking for the girl who fit the shoe Cinderella had left behind in her haste. Lady Tremaine had a nasty feeling about this, but let him in all the same. Anastasia and Drizella tried the shoe on but both failed. Lady Tremaine hurried to get them out for she heard a faint banging coming from upstairs. Just as the Prince and his servants were about the leave, there came a loud crash and Cinderella came down the stairs.

The Prince insisted that she try on the slipper. Lady Tremaine knew it would be horrible if the Prince married CInderella and so tripped his servant that held the glass slipper and it shattered on the floor. Lady Tremaine breathed a sigh of relief until CInderella brought out the other slipper and it was a perfect fit.

Lady Tremaine watch from the window and The PRince and his new bride to be rode off towards the castle. She knew that in less than a week, either Cinderella would be dead, or the whole royal family


	3. The Little Mermaid

Ariel always had an obsession with the Human world. She would spend hours observing them from a distance Her father disapproved. Ariels mother had had the same obsession and had never come back from one of her visits. Ariels father was heartbroken and from then on no Merperson was allowed to go to the surface. He had a hard time stopping his determined daughter though. Ariel always found ways to evade her fathers ways of keeping her below the surface.

Then that fateful day it happened. Ariel was watching a ship, and she saw a man. The Prince actually, and it was love at first sight. She began to follow him, where ever his ships went on the water, she went as well. And one terrible night his ship was caught in a storm and went under. Panicstricken Ariel searched for her love and found him, sinking below the wreckage of the ship. She pulled him above water and swan him to the nearest land area. His skin was tinged blue, and Ariel, worried, began to sing a healing song.

After a while he began to stir and she quickly sank beneath the waves again, but kept her head above, hidden behind a rock. He was discovered and he began to ask who had sang to him. Confused his rescuers told him that no one had been singing, but he kept repeating that there had been a girl singing and that she had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.

In a happy daze, Ariel moved to reveal herself as the singer, but before she could she was pulled under the water. Her father had found her, and afraid to lose her like he'd lost his wife, he looked her in her room, until she had no more interest in the surface world.

Unable to see her prince, Ariel spiralled downward into depression. She had will left to live and so she stopped eating and moving. Deep down she knew her father was only trying to protect her, but even if she couldn't go up as a mermaid, she knew her aunt had the power to change her into a human. She pleaded with her aunt, but to turn a Merperson into a human was dark magic that her Aunt did not practice.

Ariel grew to hate her father and eventually her aunt(Who she spitefully called the 'Sea Wich). Her best friend Flounder hated to see Ariel in pain, and after some thought, suggested that Ariel turn herself into a human. After all it wasn't that her Aunt was more powerful, she had a spell book.

Strengthened by this hope, Ariel finally had the will to move and after a while broke out on her room. She slipped into her aunt's house and intended to steal the book quietly and leave. However, her Aunt awoke and got in the way. There was a struggle and in her desperation to be with her prince, Ariel killed her Aunt and fled the kingdom.

Ariel was able to work the spell, but dark magic always has a price. As a human she could not speak and every step she took felt like she was walking of knives. She bid Flounder good bye and entered the surface world.

Her beauty soon became well known throughout the kingdom and soon her prince took and interest in her and began to spend time with Ariel. It was two weeks of bliss, for the little mermaid as she fell more and more in love with the prince. All that was about to change however.

The King and Queen of that land wanted their son to wed a princess and so arranged for him to meet with one from a neighboring land. Ariel was jealous and even though she could not speak, the prince understood her feelings. He assured her that he was only meeting the Princess for his parents sake, but that no one could take her place.

When the Prince met the princess however, he fell for her almost at once, for she reminded him both in beauty and in voice, of the lovely maiden that had saved him from drowning. He arranged, to his parents pleasure, to be married in a fortnight.

Ariel was filled with jealousy and bitterness. She had given up her lovely tail, place under the sea, and had killed her own Aunt to be with him and he fell for another. These feelings were soon replaced by hot, furious anger and she sott a way to punish both the prince and his soon to be bride.

She cursed a knife and soon after his marriage she entered the room and spilled the prince's blood with it. It fell onto his bride and disfigured her, destroying her beauty. But dark magic comes with a price and as the Prince's bride became disfigured, so did a horrified Ariel.

She fled that kingdom again, cursing the Prince, his bride. She found Flounder again and the two looked through the book to find a way to claim her lost beauty. There was only one way and that was to steal it from another.

Ariel made up her mind to find the fairest one of all and steal the beauty from that poor soul. Unable to part with Flounder again though, she bound him to a mirror, where he had power. He was able to find the girl with the most beauty and he and Ariel went in search of the child called Snow White...


	4. Elsa

I think this one's kind of bad. Oh well...

* * *

Elsa was never born with Ice powers. She and Anna had a beloved book of fairy tales and would sometimes pretend to be their favorite characters from the stories. Anna would pretend to be the long haired magical princess of Corona. Elsa pretended she had as powers, like The Snow Queen.

When Anna was 5 and Elsa was 8, they were playing that very same princess game, when an avalanche struck. They both were buried under the snow, and Anna was killed instantly. Elsa on the other hand was required in time, but suffered a severe blow to the head that damaged her brain.

Fantasy blended into reality for Elsa and she began to believe in the imaginary game she and Anna used to play. She did not believe that Anna was dead, and she would speak to air sometimes, as if it was her dead sister. She thought that she had hurt Anna, as a result of her having Ice powers.

The King and Queen of Arendelle sot out doctors, but there was no cure for Elsa. To hid her insanity the closed the gates, reduced staff and kept Elsa in her room at all times. They kept telling Elsa to Conceal it, but she thought that they were referring to her Ice powers.

Elsa condition only got worse and she believed more and more in her delusions. Eventually she only would talk to her apparitions and believed her parents to be dead, since she could not see many real people anymore.

She was still aware that she was royalty and on her 21st birthday, she began to imagine her coronation. Her parents could not allow Elsa to be actually crowned Queen, but Elsa went around talking to invisible people, and acting out the coronation ceremony. All went wrong however when Elsa escaped the Castle, under the impression that her powers had been found out.

The King and Queen sent out search parties, but no one could find her. Eventually all hope was lost and the search was abandoned.

2 months later, a man came running down the North mountain, carrying a dead girl and his dog. He was cut and had a crazy look in his eye. Kristoff(as he was called) was hiking up the North Mountain with his girlfriend Annie. They went exploring in a cave and found a crazy girl called Elsa. She claimed that the cave she lived in was an Ice palace and that she had ice powers.

Once she saw Annie, she brightened up and kept calling her Anna, and was under the impression that she was her sister. She called their dog Olaf and she wouldn't let them leave. After a while, Annie got fed up with the crazy girl and shouted that she wasn't Anna, and that she had never seen Elsa before in her life. Elsa, then became quiet and sinister. She said that since she wasn't Anna she couldn't let her leave because know one could know where she was. Kristoff and Annie tried to escape, with their dog, but Annie was killed in the process.

Kristoff said Elsa's last words were: I'll find you Anna, don't worry. And then we can live together... forever


End file.
